prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Form
is the upgraded form attained by the Smile! Cures. They first attained this form in Episode 23. Individually, they are known as Princess Happy, Princess Sunny, Princess Peace, Princess March and Princess Beauty. Appearance Overall, the Cures' gain a frilly dress over their original Cure costumes, which is a light shade of their theme color, and has a large bow at the back. They also gain the golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode, with an additional gold halo around their heads. Their hair also becomes longer and has more volume. Princess Happy Princess Happy's hairstyle is longer and curlier, with more twists within the pigtails. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light pink with a pink/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter pink. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter pink as well. Princess Sunny Princess Sunny's hair is significantly longer than Cure Sunny's, reaching down to her waist. The bun on top of her head changes into a bow. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing ear clips. Her dress is light orange with an orange/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The ribbons and folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter orange. The ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter orange as well. Princess Peace Princess Peace's hair becomes wavier, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about chest-length. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light yellow with a yellow/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter yellow. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter yellow as well. Princess March Princess March's hair gains more volume and is curlier. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing ear clips. Her dress is light green with a green/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The ribbons and folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter green. The ribbons, legwarmers and toetips of her boots become a lighter green as well. Princess Beauty Princess Beauty's hair becomes more spiky at the top, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about waist-length.The back of her hair also becomes longer. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light blue with a blue/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter blue. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter blue as well. Transformation Sequence The Cures require their Princess Candles and the special Cure Decor pieces in order to transform into Princess Form. Firstly, their Smile Pacts explodes in gold light to form their Princess Candles. Each Cure then inserts her Cure Decor piece into the recess of her Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while shouting the phrase "Pegasus, grant us power!" The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures, allowing them to transform, and introduction. Usually they use Rainbow Burst attack right after transforming. Incantation Japanese '''All:' ペガサスよ、私たちに力を！ Princess Happy: プリンセス　ハッピー！ Princess Sunny: プリンセス　サニー！ Princess Peace: プリンセス　ピース！ Princess March: プリンセス　マーチ！ Princess Beauty: プリンセス　ビューティ！ All: プリキュア・プリンセスフォーム！ Romanization All: Pegasasu yo, watashitachi ni chikara wo! Princess Happy: Purinsesu Happii! Princess Sunny: Purinsesu Sanii! Princess Peace: Purinsesu Piisu! Princess March: Purinsesu Maachi! Princess Beauty: Purinsesu Byuuti! All: Purikyua Purinsesu Foomu! Literal Translation All: Pegasus, grant us power! Princess Happy: Princess Happy! Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny! Princess Peace: Princess Peace! Princess March: Princess March! Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty! All: Pretty Cure Princess Form! Powers With their Princess Candles, the Princess Cures can perform the purification attack Rainbow Burst. Trivia *Princess Form is the second upgrade in the Pretty Cure franchise that is introduced mid-season, the first being Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s Super Silhouette. Gallery Official Profiles Princesshappy.jpg|Princess Happy Princesssunny.jpg|Princess Sunny Princesspeace.jpg|Princess Peace Princessmarch.jpg|Princess March Princessbeauty.jpg|Princess Beauty Screenshots Princesstransform.jpg|Transformation Collage. Princess Happy.jpg|Princess Happy. Tumblr m5dk0rfCrp1r6zl1uo1 r1 1280.jpg|Princess Sunny. Smaprevol20-endcard.jpg|Princess Peace. Supimachi.PNG|Princess March. Supibyuuti.PNG|Princess Beauty. Princess form smpc23.jpg|Pretty Cure Princess Form! Rainbow burst 2.jpg|Performing Rainbow Burst. Rainbowburst3.jpg|Performing Rainbow Burst. princess cures.jpg|After defeating Pierrot in Episode 23. Princess with candy pop.jpg|With Candy and Pop in Episode 23. Princesshappy.eyecatch.png|Princess Happy's eyecatch in Episode 25. Video Category:Transformations Category:Attacks Category:Smile Pretty Cure!